


closing time

by side_stickie_note (lost_stickie_note)



Series: brevityworks [5]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex Toys, Sex Shop, customer!Yohan, parttimer!Seungwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/side_stickie_note
Summary: It is very obviously Yohan's first time in a sex shop, Seungwoo thinks.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan
Series: brevityworks [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799431
Comments: 18
Kudos: 32
Collections: Challenge #5 - Lullabies and Dreams





	closing time

**Author's Note:**

> I technically used the theme. 🙃 Forgive my very loose interpretation of it. Anyways, I LIVE FOR FLUSTERED, CUTE YOHAN.
> 
> Title taken from Closing Time by Semisonic. And yes, Yohan does want Seungwoo to take him home. [wink wink]

Seungwoo glances amusedly at the boy staring at the back wall of merchandise intently, studying it with all the intensity that one would stare at a Monet hanging in an art gallery opening where people sip fancy bubbly champagne and speak to one another in posh accents. Which is all well and good except for the fact that it’s a wall of assorted dildos in various shapes and sizes, not to mention color, and nothing is going to magically materialize if he stares at it any longer.

Seungwoo glances at the clock on the wall, just three minutes till five almost time to close up shop. But the boy has been standing in front of what Seungwoo has affectionately nicknamed The Wass™, short for The Wall for Ass, for a good forty minutes at least, periodically texting someone who Seungwoo assumes is his significant other.

Seungwoo never knew it would take that long to pick a dildo.

He breathes out a little sigh of relief as the boy finally grabs a dildo off The Wass™, crouching down to reach one of the lower ones. Hmm, a bit tamer than he had expected, the toy a vibrant shade of solid purple. Nice, but not nearly as fun as some of their other options, Seungwoo taking a touch of pride in the wide assortment, from transparent silicone ones filled with confetti patterns to pretty glass ones with intricate inner swirls.

“Here-“ Seungwoo bags the item, quickly ringing the boy up. “-your total is $31.68.” He pauses as the boy fumbles with his wallet, and Seungwoo looks at him sympathetically, the boy clearly embarrassed, having not raised his head to look at Seungwoo the entire time. “Just as a reminder, we have 30 day return policy, but you must have your receipt, and the product must be in its original packaging, unopened.”

“Also, the one you’re buying is dishwasher safe, so feel free to just throw it in there to clean it. Of course, in its own cycle.”

Seungwoo finally gets a glimpse of the boy’s face, head snapping up as soon as Seungwoo had said ‘dishwasher safe’, the boy’s mouth gaping open to show off cute bunny front teeth, face flushing a brilliant shade of red, almost as deep as some of Seungwoo’s merchandise.

And wow, the boy is cute.

“Wait, what?” The boy stammers.

Seungwoo repeats himself, adding on. “And if you’d like to sign up, we have a monthly newsletter, as well as deals on products.”

He can almost see the gears in the boy’s head turning.

“Uhhh, okay.” Hesitantly. “How do I sign up?”

“I just need a name and an email.”

“Kim Yohan.”

Seungwoo watches as the blush over Yohan’s cheeks intensifies, now a flaming firetruck red, voice dropping into a soft whisper, mumbling. “Could you repeat that? I didn’t quite hear.”

Yohan tries to avoid looking at him, gaze darting around the room instead. “-fluffybunbun99@gmail.com.”

Seungwoo struggles to hold back his mirth, the wide smile sliding on to his face unbiddenly anyways, handing him the bag. “Thanks for shopping at Lullabies and Dreams. Good luck with your purchase.”

He watches as the other boy practically runs out of the store.

The boy comes back the next week near closing time again, and Seungwoo raises an proverbial eyebrow at Yohan’s purchase, a set of fun fruit-flavored lubricants. It makes him wonder how well the first purchase went, and Seungwoo spends the entire time while ringing him up trying not to achieve max creepiness level thinking about how adorable Yohan would look...

“-I haven’t tried it yet.” The confession slips out after Seungwoo tacks on the customary _Enjoy your purchase_ comment automatically.

“Well, I’m sure you and your partner-“

“I don’t have a boyfriend.” Yohan blurts out loudly, cutting him off, eyes widening.

Oh.

Seungwoo gives himself a pat on the back for being professional. “I’m so sorry for assuming. I’m sure you’ll enjoy your toy solo too. They’re quite easy to grip and use.” He gives Yohan a kind smile. “I can assure you that from personal experience.”

Yohan spends about three seconds frozen, looking as if he might self-implode, and Seungwoo questions whether it’s something he’s said to make the other boy literally _run_ out of his shop for the second time.

“Hi.”

The shy recognizable voice makes him look up, Yohan giving him a small smile. “Hi, Yohan.” Seungwoo prides himself on remembering another customer’s name—not that he’s likely to forget Yohan’s, not after the other boy’s last two visits. “How are you today?”

“Doing good.” Seungwoo hums as he works the register, Yohan falling silent for a few beats. “I actually had a question for you.”

“Ask away.”

“D-do you- I mean, are y-you-“ Seungwoo looks up, puzzled, watching as Yohan gulps, taking a deep breath before the words come out in a tumble. “-inarelationshipwithanyone?”

 _Oh_.

As someone who spends their entire day marketing and selling various sex toys and products, it takes a lot to render Seungwoo speechless.

“Oh my god, you are.” And he can see Yohan starting to practically hyperventilate. “You have someone and I’m being awkward and weird and this was such a mistake and it’s all Seungyoun’s fault and now I can’t ever show my face again and-“

“Wait, calm down.” Seungwoo snaps out of his silence, reassuring. “I’m not upset, and I’m not in a relationship.” A pause. “But who’s Seungyoun?”

Yohan replies, somewhat miserably. “A hyung that first dared me to come and buy something from here.” The other boy backtracks, flustered. “But I didn’t have any excuse to come back except for buying more things…” His voice trails off, and Yohan looks at him, eyes hopeful. “…but I really wanted to see you again?”

Seungwoo doesn’t let Yohan seep in his embarrassment for long, winking, words coming out in a slow drawl.

“Well, you can start by giving me your number, and maybe I can show you how to use your purchases sometime.”

**Author's Note:**

> [waves] See everyone at reveals!
> 
> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
> CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)  
> 


End file.
